


The Party

by CharmedRumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle one shot that takes place after the kiss in 3x10 at Gold's shop. No smut (although smut is IMPLIED, but does not warrant an 'M' rating), just some floof family fun. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle kissed for several minutes until they both needed to stop to take a breath. "We're going to be late – everyone's waiting for us at Granny's," Belle said as she reached for Rumple's jacket, which was lying on the counter.

"I doubt that," Rumpelstiltskin said as he turned around and allowed Belle to help him put the jacket on. "For you, perhaps, but – I'm sure they have very little interest in my presence there."

"Well, they'll have to get used to it, won't they?" Belle said as she straightened his jacket. "Baelfire will be there; don't you want to spend time with your son?"

"Of course I do," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "I've just never been much of a – party person." Belle smiled at him.

"I never have been either, really. But you're changing, right? And that's part of it – getting to know people." 

"I know enough about them – probably more than they know that I know," Rumpelstiltskin said. "You know, I um – I think I'd rather just – have a private little party here instead."

"Well, we haven't had time to invite anyone," Belle said innocently.

"We um – we don't need anyone else to be here," he teased, and pulled her into another kiss.

"Rumple," Belle giggled, "we just – I mean, it's only been what, ten minutes?" Belle asked. "You – WE just got dressed."

"Yes, that was a waste of time, wasn't it?" Rumpelstiltskin teased. "I'll see Bae tomorrow."

"Can we at least – I mean, you do have a bed here in the back room, the floor behind the counter isn't very comfortable." 

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." 

"When did I have a chance the way jumped me after everyone left?" Belle teased.

"I had to – I was afraid the Charmings were going to come barging in and interrupt as they usually do."

"Well, they're not going to do that tonight." 

"That's right, because I locked the door this time. Only other person that has the key besides us is Bae," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Come on – the back room is waiting." Rumpelstiltskin tossed his cane down onto the floor, took Belle's hand, and led her into the back room.

* * *

"I thought your father and his girlfriend were going to be here," Tinkerbell said to Neal as she sat at the counter at Granny's.

"I did too," Neal replied. "He's probably working on that potion for David like he promised me."

"You trust him then?" Tinkerbell asked. "I mean – he is the Dark One and all."

"I promised him I'd give him a chance. I have to do that," Neal said. He paused and thought about it for a moment. "Maybe I should go check up on him anyway. See if he needs any help." Neal got up and left Granny's.

* * *

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin lay snuggled together covered with a small blanket on the bed in his back room, their clothing strewn across the floor – some of it didn't even make it to the back room. His suit jacket was on the floor in the main part of the shop, and his tie hung across the counter. "So are we spending the night here, then?" Belle asked.

"I have to work on that potion for Charming," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Everything I need is here, so – is that alright?"

"You need to get some rest too, I doubt you have the entire time you've been gone." 

"I will once I get this potion done – I did give my word that I would do that," Rumpelstiltskin said, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. They were both startled by a noise coming from the main area of the store.

"Did you hear that?" Belle asked. "I thought you locked the door."

"I did," Rumpelstiltskin said as he sat up and reached for his pants. "Stay here, sweetheart," he said as he stood up, zipping his pants up. He reached down for his shirt and put it on, not bothering to button it.

"Be careful," Belle said.

Neal picked up the cane lying in the middle of the floor. "Papa?" he called out, just as Rumpelstiltskin walked out from the back room.

"Bae. What are you doing here?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Neal looked his father over in disbelief – his hair was disheveled, his shirt unbuttoned, and he was wearing no shoes or socks. Neal then noticed the suit jacket on the floor and the tie strewn across the counter.

"You um - you weren't at the party, I was figuring you were working on that potion, I thought maybe you could use some help," Neal said, starting to feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"I – have everything under control. The potion will be ready in the morning.  So you're um – you're staying at Granny's then? You know, you can – I mean I have plenty of room at my house if you'd like a key."

"Rumple, is everything alright?" Belle asked as she came out into the shop – she was wrapped in the blanket that had covered them a few minutes earlier. She gasped when she saw Neal standing there.  "Baelfire, um – hello," Belle said uncomfortably. All of them blushed in embarrassment.

"I, um – I should go," Neal said. "Sorry for the um – interruption." Neal dropped Rumpelstiltskin's cane, then turned and bolted out the door. Rumpelstiltskin picked up his cane and walked over to the door and locked it.

"Well that was awkward," Belle said.

"I told you to stay in the back room," Rumpelstiltskin said to her. "You don't listen very well, do you?"

"Oh, I listen. Doesn't mean I'm going to do it – but I listen," Belle said, and she walked up to Rumpelstiltskin and put her arms around him.

"Well, how is that fair? I do what you ask," Rumpelstiltskin said, and he kissed her on the tip of her nose. Belle opened up the blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

"It just is. Let's um – let's go finish our party." Belle kissed him quickly on the lips. "I don't think it's quite over yet."

"No, I don't think it is. In fact, I um – I think it might go quite a bit later than I had initially planned." Rumpelstiltskin dropped his cane once again, and Belle dropped the blanket to the ground as he pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
